Connected Souls
by TheBluWriter
Summary: People can be connected in different ways. Here, Fiona and Rose are spending their last days with each other before Rose leaves the world of the living.


A/N: Hey, guys! It is I. Inyunaruto365! Holy Crap. It's been a whiiiiiiile since I've written any kind of Shrek story. What better way to slowly come back to then with a story about my favorite character. Princess Fiona!

I actually wrote this story for my friend Rose. Why? Well she and I were talking about stuff and the next thing I knew, along with watching the LivingTombestones music video 'Die in a Fire', this idea was born! Don't ask why that song. The inner workings of my mind are a mystery. :I

I wrote this a year ago and was finally got the motivation to edit about five to seven months ago. Still a bit meh about how I set it up but what can ya do? 'Shrugs'

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Warning: The following story contains heart warming moments that will make you cry.

I hope you enjoy. :3

* * *

Rose was laying in bed looking at the ceiling. Her breath short and labored. She wasn't scared or panicked. She was calm. She knew this day was coming.

It was inevitable.

She wasn't expecting to live at the age of 190.

That was a given!

She hoped her lover wasn't too mad at her for being in this world for so long. If so, there wasn't really anything she could do.

She lived a good life, though. She met awesome friends and people who stood by her side, became a world famous artist that was known world wide at the age of 29, met a wonderful woman who helped her become the person she is now, got married to a lovely lady, traveled the world, risking everything including her own life, but met lots of people as a result in going after her dreams without any regrets.

Her life was, for the first time, complete.

Like she could pass on without worry or regret. As she felt herself losing more and more of her life, she felt a familiar presence around her. She sat herself up and saw Fiona looking at her with a smile on her face and her arms crossed.

"Hey," Fiona said.

"Hey."

Fiona walked up to Rose and sat on the edge of her bed. "I see you accomplished a lot."

"I have you to thank for that," Rose said in a hoarse voice.

"Me?"

Rose nodded. "If you weren't there for me when I was going through those dark and uncertain times in my life, I probably wouldn't have made it." She laid back on the bed, looking at the ceiling again. "I probably would be dead."

Fiona softly smiled, putting a hand on Rose's cheek. "You did it on your own." She said softly.

"I still have you to thank though," Rose said.

Fiona softly laughed. "You haven't changed."

Rose chuckled before letting out a content sigh. She looked out the window. It was a beautiful sunny summer afternoon in the mountains.

"What a lovely day," Fiona said looking out the window as well. Rose agreed with a smile and a nod.

"But not as lovely as you."

"You charmer."

"I learned from the best." Fiona laughed. She heard Rose laughing as well, but it stopped and was replaced with a few dry coughs.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Fiona asked.

Rose shook her head. "I'll be fine. I just want to lay here." Rose sounded tired. "Plus, you're here and I want to talk to you."

Fiona smiled, moving a few strands of Rose's silver and gray hair from her face. Rose smiled back and looked into Fiona's blue eyes.

Throughout the day, Fiona and Rose talked about how things were and what was going on in each others lives. Rose kind of knew what Fiona already knew, but told her things she didn't know to add onto the conversation. They also shared old stories and adventures, as well as new ones Fiona and Rose haven't shared with each other. They would also make up random stories to pass the time when they didn't know what else to say. Fiona, throughout the conversation, was smiling. She was happy that Rose had such a good life. It was what she deserved after all the stuff she went through growing up.

The two continued to talk until the sun began to set.

Later, Fiona came back into the room holding two cups of warm tea. One for her and another for Rose just in case she wanted some. Even though she knew that Rose wouldn't touch it.

Fiona saw Rose looking at the orange sun setting behind the mountain trees.

"We've been talking for a while, haven't we?" Rose asked still looking at the sun.

Fiona nodded, softly sipping her tea. "Yes. We have."

"I seem to have not gotten rid of that habit of talking too much," Rose joked.

Fiona smiled, setting her cup down. "I don't mind when you talk like that. You know I'll always listen to you no matter what it is."

Rose chuckled, nodding in response. The two said nothing as Fiona heard Rose coughing. Fiona slightly frowned when she heard how bad it sounded.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Rose reassured Fiona.

Fiona knew that Rose wasn't going to be fine. At the same time, Fiona wasn't worried or upset about it.

"I lived my life the way I knew how. Enjoying it. And do you know what the best part about it was?"

"What?" Fiona wondered.

Rose took Fiona's hand. "You were there to experience it. To see it. To enjoy it. With me."

Fiona smiled, softly gripping Rose's hand that was beginning to grow cold. "I told you I wouldn't leave you no matter what happened. And that's what I intend to do. Until the very end."

Rose smiled, kissing Fiona's hand. "And you kept your promise. And I thank you for that." Rose looked back at the setting sun, watching everything grow dark. Fiona went to turn the lights on, but felt Rose's grip tighten, making her look at Rose.

"Leave the lights off. I don't need them anymore."

Fiona nodded, sitting back on the bed, not letting go of Rose's hand.

The two after a while were now in complete darkness. The sun was now hiding behind the mountain and the only thing that could be heard was the crickets, the frogs, and the wind softly blowing, making the branches on the trees rustle.

"...Fiona?"

"Yes?" Fiona looked at Rose whose face was slightly covered in darkness.

"Can you stay here?...Until I fall asleep?"

Fiona warmly smiled. "Of course."

Rose was able to move a bit for Fiona who easily slid under the warm covers. Fiona wrapped her strong warm arms around Rose's frame and began to cuddle her.

"Just like old times," Rose said softly.

"Yeah." Fiona agreed. "Just like old times."

As Rose and Fiona cuddled, Rose felt herself slipping more and more away from this world. She didn't want to leave just yet because Fiona was there, but she knew she couldn't hold out for much longer.

Fiona felt it as well and said, "You don't have to hold on anymore." Making Rose look at Fiona wordlessly. "Don't worry about me. If you want to let go, then let go."

Rose smiled and kissed Fiona one last time on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Fiona said as Rose laid her head on Fiona's chest, letting the smile spread across her lips. Rose then felt her eyes grow more heavy, letting the world of dreams take over her mind and body, forever putting her into an endless sleep.

"I'll be waiting for you." Was the last thing Rose heard Fiona say.

The big clock chimed, signifying the final hour of Rose's life.

* * *

Rose found herself laying in the middle of a soft bed of grass. She sat herself up and looked at the endless field that was also covered in beautiful flowers. Rose looked at her hands. They were the same hands as when she was younger. She felt her face. No wrinkles. She felt her hair and looked at it. There wasn't a strand of gray hair anywhere.

"I've been waiting for you," A familiar warm voice said from behind Rose. She turned around and saw Fiona walking up to her. Fiona was wearing her traditional dark green dress. Her hair that's usually in a braided ponytail was out, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Rose smiled as tears of joy ran down her face and without a moments hesitation, Rose ran to Fiona and hugged her, making her and Fiona fall into the soft grass. Fiona couldn't help but laugh from what Rose did, running a hand through Rose's hair, letting her softly cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to be away for so long," Rose said in between sobs.

"It's okay," Fiona smiled. "I was ready to wait for you. Even if it was for another hundred years."

Rose looked up at Fiona, smiling through her tears. "But I'm here now. With you."

Fiona smiled more, wiping Rose's tears away. "For now. And forever."

Fiona and Rose got up and walked through the field, the wind softly blowing through their hair, holding hands.

Nothing else mattered to them.

What mattered is that they're together.

Forever.

THE END

Two souls...

…...from different worlds.

One from the Realm of Reality...

And the other from Fantasy.

Two connected Souls.

* * *

Omake:

Fiona was in tears after reading what Inyu wrote.

"Oh God," Fiona managed to say, "This is so sad!"

"I know," Inyunaruto said. "It still get me everytime I read it."

"I can see why."

"This is actually the first story I ever wrote that made me teary and cry."

"Really?" Fiona said surprised while wiping her eyes.

Inyu nodded. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Sounds like a good thing if you ask me."

"I wonder what happens if I show this to Shrek and Donkey."

"Ten bucks says they'll cry like babies," Fiona snickered.

"We'll see."

One hour Later...

Shrek and Donkey were crying over Inyu's story. Inyunaruto was surprised while Fiona looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"Huh. I guess you're right," Inyunaruto said.

"Aaaand?"

Inyu sighed and pulled out ten dollars.

End of Omake...

* * *

A/N: Glad I got myself to post this. That and in general. It's been a while like I said since I've been here and I'm sorry for that. College, Life, new things that have been going on and emotional recovery can make a person busy. Now that things are settling a bit and I'm managing more of my time, as well as doing the things I love again, I'll be back on here a bit more often. Not sure when but I'm going to promise soon since I want to write in my notebook more. Man it's been a while since I've done that! Seriously. If you've ever had months to a year where you haven't written because reasons and then you get back into it, you appreciate it more.

Uh...I should stop rambling. I have stuff I need to do since Finals are coming up as well as training.

See ya guys!

And I'm back! I'M BACK! WHOOOO! 'Runs off happily while throwing fist in the air'


End file.
